


[podfic] Blue Veins

by erica_schall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fate, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of lbmisscharlie's 'Blue Veins'</p>
<p>The numbers can’t guarantee happiness, reciprocity, or even fidelity. They’re just a fact of life. In a world where everyone hides their numbers, John Watson meets a man with bare wrists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Blue Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287582) by [lbmisscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbmisscharlie/pseuds/lbmisscharlie). 



  
  
cover art by cybel

Download: [mp3 (15 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122014021701.zip) or [m4b (13 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122014021702.zip)

or stream it: [here](https://app.box.com/s/ym5err57sz9pc97m9dlh)


End file.
